


Muddle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan hates his moirail's matesprit. Seriously. Fuck that guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this nsfw fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7447) by akissfromstitcheduplips. 



Eridan hates his moirail's matesprit.

Seriously.

Fuck that guy. 

Feferi thinks it's cute, because Feferi thinks anything remotely associated with Sollux is cute. It's disgusting. Eridan thinks everything associated with that flax-blooded drama machine is downright asinine. Which is fucking ironic, since there's no way that guy could ever say the word asinine without a spittle issue.

"You're overprotective. It's adorable," Feferi declares airily. "I didn't get t)(is nasty w)(en you and Vriska were caliginous, you know."

"Vvris an I were nevver really caliginous. An you had your hands full stopping me from killin the whole fuckin population a the planet," Eridan argues back. "At the risk a soundin like a certain asshole wwe knoww, it's a fuckin miracle you didn't break up wwith me."

"Sollux says it's t)(e opposite, actually! )(e says t)(at an Aradia from another timeline came to t)(is universe. S)(e was looking for ot)(er Aradias, ones t)(at were robots, to )(elp wit)( a battle. T)(e one )(ere was still alive, t)(ough, so we were no use. But t)(e Aradia-bot said t)(at W----E are a doomed timeline, same as t)(e ones wit)( robots! S)(e told Sollux t)(at maybe our timeline got doomed w)(en you stopped being suc)( a douc)(ebag all the time!" 

She laughs merrily. Eridan blinks a few times. "I doomed everyone by decidin NOT to commit genocide. Well that's glubbin depressin as a notion. Fuck." 

Feferi shrugs. "Sollux says it's no big deal. )(e says doom is inevitable for us, and t)(at t)(ere are worse places to be doomed in t)(an a timeline w)(ere you're just a pat)(etic ass)(ole instead of a genocidal psyc)(opath!"

"That's real fuckin charitable a him," Eridan grumbles, scowling at Feferi. "Got yourself a reel classy catch there."

They're in his hive, waiting for the aforementioned lisping asshole to show up so he and Fef can go off and be sickening together or whatever. Eridan doesn't care. He hates that jerk, but he can be civil for Feferi's sake. He totally fucking can. That's why he said they could meet at the midway point of his hive. 

And Eridan almost manages to live up to the resolution, too. He accomplishes this by only talking to Feferi if he can possibly help it, and ignoring Sollux as much as possible. 

Despite this really fucking gargantuan and admirable effort on his part to behave, however, he still hears Sollux mutter "That guy ii2 a total a22" just before Feferi and her hideous half-wit flushmate leave. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Eridan snaps, and throws a wizard statue at Sollux's head.

Sollux dodges, so Eridan tries again. This time Sollux catches the projectile and throws it right back. Eridan sidesteps then charges, his fist connecting with Sollux's jaw just as Sollux gets him hard under the ribs with an elbow. It's a dirty, awkward fight. 

Feferi hangs back. Eridan's a little surprised by that, as Sollux tries to shove him back against the hard corner of the heavy, antique dining table in the middle of the room. He skids and turns the movement to his own advantage, slamming Sollux's back and head against the wall with a loud, dull thunk. Usually a moirail tries to help in any warranted conflict, or restrains their partner from causing harm to those who haven't earned it. 

If she wanted to diffuse this throwdown, though, it'd be more than just holding Eridan back. Sollux is giving as good as he's getting, pulling at Eridan's hair and kicking wildly at his ankles, teeth bared in fury. Fef would have to step in between them and try to auspisticize...

Oh.

Eridan stills in his attack, frozen in place by the realisation. It's enough of a window of opportunity for Sollux to grab Eridan's glasses off his face and toss them away. Eridan retaliates by wrenching Sollux's own stupid two-colour glasses off and throwing them aside. Sollux gives him an ugly scowl for that, but then after a moment the expression lightens and Sollux gives one of his quiet little nasal chuckles and his creepy mutant eyes start to sparkle and crack with energy. 

Being caliginous with Vriska hadn't felt anything like this. That had been two lonely wigglers playing at a heroic rivalry of legend, at passions they weren't old enough to comprehend properly, much less feel. 

This is entirely different. Hate is a burning, devouring heat in Eridan's chest and belly, an unrelenting need to conquer and defeat and claim. He wants to make Sollux bleed. He wants to make Sollux scream his name. 

The psionics sting against Eridan's skin like the flick of strong elastic bands, striking the nerves raw and awake instantly as the little lighning bolts crackle down his forearms and chest. He can't bite back the heavy groan the sensation pulls out of him, and he shoves Sollux back against the wall again to make his head snap back. It's not enough to daze Sollux but it gives Eridan the second he needs to press in, to bite at Sollux's mouth. 

Sollux still has a fistful of Eridan's hair and he pulls on it again, even harder this time, forcing Eridan's face even closer to his own and forcing it to stay in place as Sollux bites and bites at Eridan's tongue and lips. The psionics become less precise, skittering over Eridan's skin wildly, making him jerk and shudder. 

Before long they've torn off most of each other's clothes, which causes much bitching on Sollux's part because Eridan's fashion sense is so much more sophisticated and advanced than his and involves more clothes. But eventually he's stripped off too, sitting on his knees on the top of the table with his wrists held immobile in front of his chest by psionics as Sollux picks up something he's found on the floor amongst the carnage of their fight. 

Some of the lusii that Eridan's killed over the sweeps have had harnesses, and there have been times when he's saved pieces. Shiny metal bits, or strips of beautifully tooled hide. Once, tiny silver bells. He'd given those bells to Feferi, though their chimes didn't properly ring underwater.

The length of leather in Sollux's hands is plain and supple, punched with holes at one end and fitted with a buckle at the other, like a short slim belt. Eridan can't remember the kill it came from and that seems fitting, as if the object has never truly existed before now. Sollux is making it real with his purposeful movements, the way he tests the give of it with a tug of his hands before slipping it around Eridan's throat. 

Sollux fastens the collar snug against Eridan's skin, and it takes several breathless, disconnected seconds for Eridan to adjust to the slight, insistent pressure on his airway. It reminds him a little of how breathing only through his gills feels whenever he's out of water, every breath deliberate, no single inhale quite enough oxygen.

He's breathing with his gills now, as well as his nose and mouth. The combination of the two half-effective breathing methods is roughly equivalent to the air intake that Eridan gets using only his gills underwater or only his throat on land. He's used to having the comfort of a failsafe, though. A backup option, if something unexpected happens. 

Having only just as much air as he needs and no second choice if it fails makes Eridan feel a sudden and entirely unexpected jolt of pity for land-dwellers. The flush of it, the shock of feeling even a fleeting empathy with someone as infuriating and contemptible as Sollux, makes Eridan gasp quietly without quite meaning to. 

The gasp makes his gills flutter slightly, over his ribs on his sides, and Sollux catches sight of the movement as he stands a few steps back to regard the scene in front of him. Eridan can imagine what a fucking ridiculous picture he must be making right now, kneeling there on the table with his wrists held immobile by psionic energy and the collar around his neck. 

"Ff," Sollux says, his voice quiet but firm, a commanding edge to it. "Cover his gills."

Feferi and Eridan both gasp at that, Eridan in panic and Feferi with a soft, surprised excitement. She stands up from her perch on the edge of the side-table and walks over to them, sitting down behind Eridan on the main table and stroking her hand down his back a few times in a comforting, petting gesture. Then her palms slip down his sides, over his gills, and apply a gentle pressure to stop any air at all from getting it.

Eridan draws in a harsh breath through his mouth, then another. He can feel his eyes widening, fear making his blood pump faster and making the need for breath even more insistent. He can't get in enough. His breathing goes rapid, shallower, but that makes it worse. 

Sollux gives a soft laugh. Eridan hates his ridiculous laugh so much, the nerdy little 'eheheh' that he makes when he thinks something is stupid and funny at the same time. The panic of not having quite enough air doesn't stop Eridan from glaring at Sollux, baring his teeth.

Sollux steps in close against him and slips a finger in between the leather and Eridan's throat. Eridan tries to gasp in surprise but he can't, not really. He tries again, more afraid now, with the same result. His head is swimming. 

"S)()()()()(," Feferi soothes, nuzzling at his shoulder even as her hands still press his gills shut. "S)(oos)(, s)(oos)(."

Instinct makes him want to go limp, like a kitten held by the scruff of the neck would. He and Feferi's moirallegiance has never been an especially physical one in the past and now Eridan wonders wildly why the fuck that's been the case, why they haven't been shooshing and papping like palestruck idiots from a romance novel at every opportunity. It feels fucking amazing, every cell in his body going lax and heavy. 

Eridan's eyes slip half-closed, and the only reason he doesn't shut them completely is because he's not so far gone that he's forgotten that Sollux is right there, knuckle pulling the collar tight. He's watching Eridan's face now with a sharp, predatory expression on his own, and slips his other hand down between Eridan's legs. Eridan's bulge reflexitively curls against Sollux's palm and wrist but Sollux ignores it, the pads of his fingers teasing at the slick, hypersensitive opening of Eridan's nook.

That brings Eridan round from the shooshing and he snarls at Sollux, drawing in the deepest breath still possible (he's dizzy, his vision sparking, but he'll be damned if he'll let an asshole like Sol see how badly he's affected by the lack of air) and spitting out "There's no wway you're gettin near my nook, fuckin lowwblood scum."

Sollux pulls the collar even tighter, another finger slipped beside the first against the soft front of Eridan's throat. A few minutes ago, that would have been cause for horrified panic for Eridan, but Feferi's inclusion in things has shifted something completely. It's impossible not to feel protected, cared about, with her there. She keeps him safe and keeps the world safe from him.

It might even be safe to let go, to stop second-guessing himself all the time, worrying about class and caste and being in control. Maybe he can just... stop. Just for now.

It's not only Eridan who's been affected by Fef, either. He can tell. Sollux's wicked little smiles have an edge of affection to them, not just irritation and competitive rivalry. If Eridan didn't hate him, he might say that Sollux's expression looks tender. As it is, he decides on 'pathetic' as an appropriate description. Pathetic and smitten.

Eridan spreads his legs wider apart, leaning into Sollux's touch as much as Feferi's hold will let him move. "Hurry the fuck up," he snarls at Sollux, the words coming out a breathless plea. Eridan scowls at his own helplessness and that makes Sollux laugh again as he takes his time, tracing his fingertips around Eridan's nook, teasing slowly. The fingers in Eridan's collar pull up, giving him no choice but to tip his head back. 

His vision's starting to go dark at the edges from lack of air when Sollux gives Feferi a nod over Eridan's shoulder. She lifts her palms away from his sides and he sucks in a huge, grateful, surprised breath, almost weightless with the sudden, shocking high. Just as he breathes out again, Sollux shifts between his legs at the edge of the table, lifting his thighs up and apart and sliding in.

The psionics holding Eridan's wrists in place falter, losing most of their strength as Sollux's bulge twists and curls in Eridan's nook. Eridan's far beyond being able to think clearly but his instincts are more than enough for the task, his now-free hands grabbing at Sollux's shoulders and raking his nails as hard against the skin as he can. 

"Fuck, fuck," Sollux is saying quietly, his mouth hot against the skin of Eridan's temple, just above the cheek fin. All of Sollux is hot, fever-hot. Eridan can't remember ever having touched a lowblood before. He's certain he'd have remembered if they felt like this. 

Feferi's hands are on his sides again, cutting off his air. Eridan shudders, arching at the touch, clamping down around Sollux's bulge. He can't think, can't breathe. All he can do is ride the waves of sensation crashing down, the feelings so strong that he's lost language, lost control, lost everything except this moment and the bodies against him.

Sollux's eyes are squeezed shut, the lashes cracking wildly with bolts of energy. Trying to hold back the power of it from hurting Eridan or Feferi.

Well, fuck that. Eridan's not taking any second-rate kismesissitude from an overprotective douchebag. If Sollux wants to protect Fef, that's fine, that's their own redrom business, but Eridan's not going to put up with that shit.

"Fef, get outta the wway," Eridan orders her through gritted teeth. "Just for a second."

She takes her hands away from his gills again and he mourns the loss of them, the feeling of being cradled and controlled. She reaches into her sylladex and pulls out a pail, a small simple one. She presses the handle of it into Eridan's hand and steps away. 

At any other moment, Eridan would probably feel revolted at the thought of Feferi having reason to bring a bucket along on her date with Sollux. Right now, though, it just sends another frisson of excitement through his already overstretched nerves.

"Sol," Eridan snaps, breathing still shocky and uneven, voice ragged. Sollux's thrusts are losing rhythm, the two of them sweat-slick and clutching at each other. "Sol, open your eyes."

Sollux's breath catches and then, after an endless second, he follows Eridan's order, dropping his forehead to Eridan's shoulder and opening his eyes. The unleashed energy hits Eridan high on his chest, sharp and stinging, probably enough to leave a mild burn, and then skitters off across his skin in all directions. 

He shoves the pail underneath the edge of the table, shuddering with release as he spends into it just as Sollux does the same, both of them crying out, clutching at skin and hair for a final chance to inflict an edge of pain, their mouths not kissing so much as mashing together in directionless aggression and lust. 

When the aftershocks fade off enough for them to move, Sollux helps Eridan ease down off the edge of the table. Eridan stumbles on aching, half-numb legs over to a cushion pile over in one corner. He's glad it survived their earlier room-destruction unscathed. 

He keeps his heavy-lidded eyes open enough to watch Feferi and Sollux, as she uses her greater size and strength to pin him up against the wall, his skinny legs wrapped around her as she slides into him. Eridan's sure that he didn't look as wanton as Sollux does now, boneless and sexy and completely lost in the moment as genetic material slides down from between his thighs and small, broken little cries come out of his mouth. 

It's not much time at all before they crescendo, which Eridan smugly decides is because they both got worked up watching him earlier. His little smile falls into slack disbelief when he sees the pail that Sollux holds below them, though. 

Oh, fuck, they're using the same bucket that Feferi handed over to Eridan. The thought overwhelms him; he isn't even sure what sort of feeling it is that's knocking the breath out of him. Mingling caliginous and flushed material in one pail is downright filthy, the stuff of hardcore dvds. 

It makes him feel uncertain all over again, because he doesn't know what the fuck is going on with their quadrants to start with, and especially not now. Can quadrants even do that, bleed into one another like this? None of the movies he and Karkat have watched or the books they've traded over the sweeps have ever had anything like this. Quadrant-flipping is one thing, that's normal, but who the fuck ever heard of quadrant-tempering? Of moirails who share a concupiscent partner, whose couplings blend into one another enough to use the same pail? A kismesis asking his matesprit to help restrain her moirail during blackrom?

It's a mess. The three of them are a mess.

The others stumble over to the pillow-pile when they're done, Feferi's soft bulk curling in behind him and Sollux on her other side. Eridan thinks about getting up, letting the two of them rest together. He should go find his glasses, get cleaned up...

"S)(oos)(," Feferi says, papping him firmly on his side. His gills are sore, not unpleasantly so. He curls in against her, and lets her pet his hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
